No more Hiding It
by eKKo
Summary: Yuri.Lemon. This is my first fanfic so please 'be gentle' but do R&R. *Hinata has grown lonely from Naruto's neglect and Hanabi has grown more then curious about it.* btw-I dont own "naruto" or it's chars, I give them sustanence,lol.
1. Feelings of Hide and Seek, Then Catch

_No More Hiding It _

_Hinata_X_Hanabi _

_Chapter 1 Feelings of hide and seek _

"You can't honestly expect me to wear _that," _Hinata said. Hanabi held up the shortest skirt in the drawer. "You said, 'comfortable and casual,' besides you're cute as hell and you should show alil' more body every now-and then." Hanabi said with a jokingly devilish look upon her face."I may strive not to be as shy as I was when I was 16 but I'm not going to lose mytotal sense of self for you and your…your,..slutty-ness Hanabi" exclaimed Hinata with a right eyebrow perched up, completing her "no-the-fuck-you-didn't-look" upon her face.

--_Over the last two years since Naruto's return from training with Jiraiya, Hanabi had seen the loneliness in her older sister as Naruto had been more focused on training to beat his "forever-rival" in Sasuke then spending time nurturing the relationship between he and Hinata. She had begun to get closer…and closer…and closer.Just enough for people to actually recognize they where "sisters", strange-looking together, but sisters. However roughly about three to four weeks ago Hanabi had become even more anxious to be around her sister.Not that Hinata totally minded it, but she did notice and found it rather strange for the somewhat tomboyish yet still feminine underling to want to become her shadow like such. But she didn't question it aloud ...yet._

_It all started One day in Hanabi's room, Hinata rushed in the room and asked for __a good article to wear to the shinobi Jounin party Ino and her family were holding in the Konoha__Flower Shop remade temporarily into a dance-hall. And now we continue--_

Hanabi looked up with a quizzical look upon her face," What?!" she says as if thepetite blue skirt was really her sister's unknown taste and she was the only one who didn't know it."You know all too damn well I'm not wearing that ...thing" said Hinata balding it up and throwing the skirt back into the far end of the corner of Hanabi's drawer. Hanabi grabs another conspicuous article of clothing out of her top drawer, handing it to Hinata who's standing with arms crossed seemingly expecting another disappointment. Not to be mistaken she yanks the new article of clothing and unravels it and places it upon her frontal looking down. It's a dark blue almost see- through looking skirt just long enough to touch the top of her knees. "Well?" says Hanabi placing her hands together with eyes glaring up and down Hinata with the utmost "starry" eyes. "It'll just have to do for now, but remind me to take you shopping for some tasteful gear, it's ridiculous that all your items have some type of 'slutty undertone' to them, you'll never get a good guy like this."

_--Unbeknownst to Hinata, Hanabi didn't care about "meeting" or "getting" a "good guy",__She was after something else, something a little more ...sensitive ...a relationship a little__more "unorthodox"-- _

Hanabi shrugged her shoulders and threw up her hands showing her lack of "come-back"responses and followed Hinata into her room swiftly catching the door with her nose."Ouch! , You didn't have to slam the door on my face like that !" exclaimed Hanabi while holding her nose and letting go checking for bleeding,..."Normally I wouldn't care, but you're like creeply close nowadays,...it makes me self-concious,...besides you wouldn't have got the door in face if you wern't paying so much attention to me...Maybe thats what you should do, go work on your training in the yard, you're Byakugan should have caught that door, not your nostrils" said Hinata slightly chuckling behind the door as she undressed.

"I'm your sister Hinata, it's not like I haven't taken baths with you before" said Hanabi searching for better answers in her head as if she just needed the right verbal key for the door to open."Oh my God you're so annoying nowadays" sighed Hinata rolling her eyes while opening the door for the young chunnin._I'm in!_she thought struggling to keep the giddiness off her face while observing her newly appointed Jounin sister reach for the borrowed dress on her bed.

_--Also Unbeknownst to Hinata, Hanabi as a matter of fact had a very illegit reason for not worrying about guys despite her age groups 'norm'. It was getting dressed in front of Hanabi as__oblivious as ever. Hanabi had became too close to Hinata and now let her mind wonder to other regions of their relationship, perhaps that wern't even in existence in Hinata's mind but were alive and longing for attention in Hanabi's. She wanted to know what Hinata thought of her in other ways besides sisterly, more interestingly enough she wanted to know __**what she could make her think of her. **__Now that she let these thoughts harvest in her mind, she felt she had to let them out,__She had to act on them; to her it was like a flame that needed to be extinguished by the cool __release of an emotional and physical outburst caused by a continued longing and then connection of two beings, one being her and the other being the target of her affection. She was determined not to let this day, this time, this moment. go, this was her chance to let it out, all the pent up emotion on the inside, all the fire that's built up in her, burning the very pit of her stomach making her sick with guilt every time she looked her sister in the eye.--_

Hinata lifts the skirt up over her head and it snags on her back on the way down over her. "Here let me help you." said Hanabi walking up to Hinata grasping the skirt and beginning to pull then abruptly stops." What, Did I put it on backwards or something?" asked Hinata while looking at her sister through the mirror they're standing in front of. Hanabi stumbles with words immediately...

_--Caught before she even began--_

"N-no it's jus' ...its jus'" "What, spit it out, you know I'm running late, hurry up and--" Before she could finish she's spun around by her sibling and placed backwards upon the drawer set. "What the hells wrong with you, did you hit the door too hard or somthing?"Hanabi was staring into Hinata's eyes now with a glare that could make a snow man sweat in the coolest conditions. "It's jus you look so damned pretty" Hinata said placing her hand on Hinata's face. "Hanabi snap out of it, and finish pulling down my dress I have to g--"

_I wanna take the time out to tell you all the audience, that the best is to read this while listening to Puddle of Mud's song -Take It All Away _for rockers or Amel Larrieux - For Real for R&B lovers...Ok I'll shut up lol...

Almost as if "go" were her queue she does it. Hanabi lunges toward Hinata's mouth. A little sloppy at first, although the moment only lasted an instant she felt an eternity pass by. Hinata the whole time alarmed and quizzical leaned backward on the drawer as Hanabi connected her mouth with her sister's mouth. She felt the fire inside the inner pits of her being ease a little, and would've tried to slip "tongue" if it weren't for Hinata shoving her-backward toward the bed with a somewhat disgusted slash confused look on her face. "What the hell, have you been doing drugs or something !?" "No…it's jus' I-I couldn't help it, you seemed so--" _pretty_

"So what ?, So off limits too you and so not gay for that matter, because you'd be right, I AM!" said Hinata while walking up to her sister and lifting her and as if to smack her silly. "I know but--Then she thought about it--_Wait a minute ...this is the same girl who used to get smacked around by Neji, I can subdue her and make her see it my way. She hasn't trained nearly enough as I have--_Right before Hinata can land her slap upon the face of her sibling Hanabi instantly activates her Byakugan, grasps Hinata by the arm she's swinging, and twirls downward forcing her to her knees. "Owwww, let go!" screamed Hinata. Hanabi instantly releases her grip and allows her sister to hold her own arm while relinquishing her Byakugan. "Look, I'm sorry it was a reflex" said the young chunin reaching down to gather up her older sibling. Hinata acts swiftly at the foolish act of reconciliation, pulling her sister down to the floor and jumping on top of her with almost seamless fluidity yet with a grasp too irresistible for Hanabi to break free. "You got alotta nerve" she said while pulling Hanabi's hands up above her head on the floor. "You should've known better then to do that, what the hell has gotten into you lately?" she asked examining her younger sibling eyes closely as if looking for a sign of drugs.Hanabi looked away at first then looked back into her sisters eyes seemingly gathering herself for her next ploy. "Look, you're cute in all but that's because you're my sister and we're not suppose to look at each other that way, it's not right , it's,...it's impure.."--

Looking at lips moving but deaf to the sound escaping them Hanabi quickly wraps her legs around Hinata pulling her in closer "Don't act like you're not lonely at nights" said Hanabi whose face is within an inch of Hinata's. "I hear you at nights from across the halls, moaning , yearning, longing for touch...by your self, but you don't need _him,...I can ...I...I can make you want me more. You don't have to be lonely because I can make you love my company." _

Hinata blushed and turned away still holding her sisters hands above her own head while atop of her."Dont be ashamed of it, like you say: I wasn't suppose to know but don't jus' let it fester, let it out ...on me ...I mean no ones here in the mansion...no one to hear or see us and you know somewhere deep in you I'm right and you know you wanna,..."Shut up!,...we shouldn't do something like this,...but,. but... your right" Hinata interrupted now looking down back at her sister with a small tear forming in her right eye."How long have you known this? How long have you looked at me like this? And why does this make me feel so guilty and ...and...--" _wet at the same time_

Hinata didn't get to finish because Hanabi had completed another attempt at her mouth again, this time getting desired results. Hinata did not push, she didn't curse her, she did not anything of the sort. Instead she kissed back partly separating her lips and allowing Hanabi's tongue to enter her mouth tasting the ephorvesent mint aftertaste of some candy Hanabi had consumed prior to their meeting...

To be continued


	2. Give it all away

**CHAPTER 3 I Know What You Two Did **

"Hinata come out the bathroom, crying isn't gonna make it go away" said Hanabi who was standing out side the door now. "I 'm not crying" Hinata said getting up to approach the door and opening it. "You still love me don't you, I mean that's what you told me last night isn't?" Hanabi asked with open arms to embrace her sister when she opened the door. "Yes I did and I still do" pleaded Hinata as she accepted her sisters embrace. "I love you too…like I said last night I jus' wanted to make you know and love me the way I do you" Hinata said while releasing her sibling. "Lets jus not talk about it though for right now…I need time to get my thoughts together about this ya know?" "I see" Replied Hinata letting her head slightly fall and turn away. "Wanna go to the back yard and train with Neji and I? We planned to meet there this morning after the Jounin party last night" asked Hinata while walking back into the bathroom and turning on the shower. "Sure…I've got nothing planned today and it's my day off anyway" replied Hanabi who approached the bed to take a seat. Hanabi heard the shower go on full blast and the shower door shut, she then lay back with her knees and below hanging off the bed.

*"I wonder what she's thinking…I wish I could see inside her thoughts as well as I can see through walls.

That's it! I CAN see through walls! I'm sure she won't mind me taking a peak at her…."*

*"Byakugan!"* Hanabi's visual powers ignite her sight, allowing her full access to the world around her inside and out in shades of hues, blacks, and blues. She turns her head and keys in on the bathroom, then inside the bathroom, then inside the shower in the bathroom, then on Hinata. *Damn, she's so pretty, I wish I could be in there with her---*

_In side the shower now, Hinata consoles herself;*I remember everything now, oh my god! No matter how many times I go over it in my head, it's still amazing to think I did that with my own sister,…I wonder what she's thinking, wait a sec if I know her I bet she's,…---*Byakugan!* Hinata's sight lights up with the same ferocity as Hanabi's as she turns around in the shower to see none other then the object of her thoughts peering into the shower at her now meeting her eye to eye. _

_*"Oh crap! She busted me"* thought Hanabi quickly turning around and relinquishing her 'extended visual power' *" What a pervert, I know she'd be doing that! …I-I-guess it can't be helped"* thought Hinata slowly turning a frown into a smirk. She'll probably come out and--wait what am I scared of? I saw her last night and all this morning…"* She thought as she turned fiercely back around to glare at a much unexpected result._

_Hinata was no longer in the shower or bathroom at all, Hanabi was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Hinata turn the shower off and quietly leave into the bedroom area. "Are you coming perve?" Hinata snapped with a half smile on her face. "How did you-- yes I'm coming. Said Hanabi over toning her intended statement. "Meet me outside when you get ready" Hinata said placing her now usual training tights and skirt-hoody on. "Uh-yeah, sure" Hanabi replied walking into the bathroom shower. "Oh, and I saw you looking" Hinata smirked at Hanabi before she entered the shower. _

_About an hour later:_

_Hinata and Neji are in the back yard sparring using their Byakugans' and gentle fist combinations._

_Hinata blocks and parries a stomach blow given by Neji who forgets to jump back and get a full body repelling a few feet back into the air then hitting the ground. Now sitting up he says " you're a lot better then you used to be,…It was so easy back then to beat you into submission, I actually have to try to beat you now,….good job." "Not bad yourself Neji-nii-san" said Hinata appreciatively. "If you ask me you both could use some practice" said Hanabi jokingly from the corner of the house starring at the two Jounin._

"_Well, I'll acknowledge that you must be worth some hazing, since I didn't see you appear" Neji shakes his head in sync with Hinata's while activating their Byakugan._

_The two Jounin launch quickly at the younger Chunin. "Okokok, I was jus' kidding!" she quickly blurts out while tightly shutting her eyes and 'face guarding' before the both can attack her. They stop dead in front of her, facing each other laughing when Hanabi opens her eyes. "Ass-holes!" Hanabi shouts. "Non-fully trained mouths should remain quiet" exclaimed Neji now turning and walking away toward the sidewalk that leads around the mansion. "I've got some things to handle; I'll leave her up to you Hinata…take care."_

"_O-ok later nii-san" said Hinata who through a half wave in the direction of Neji. Hinata looked at Hanabi with a "oh I remember now!" look on her face and begins to speak. "You're a bit late, why do you always have to take hour long showers and such…I mean what could you possibly have been doing in-- never mind". "Oh, don't you act like that nee-san, I mean, you look surprised" Hanabi said approaching her sister, leaning toward her, and grasping around her neck for a kiss. Hinata reluctantly allowed her torso to be pulled to Hanabi's. "Oh my god, not here, we'll get bus--" interrupted by Hanabi's mouth and tongue she seemingly forgets her thought and returns the embrace of Hanabi. Their two tongues battle for dominance over the other. Heads shifting back and fro with eyes close, the two lose balance and fall in the direction the older ones favor. Hinata mouth quickly finds its way back to Hanabi's and Hanabi accepts by bracing Hinata's face in her 's while she's under her. "This feels so right Hanabi" says interrupting the kiss. _

_The area around them gets suddenly quiet,… too quiet, for Hinata's taste. Hinata lowers a finger towards _

_Hanabi's mouth, "Shhh , I sense something. Hanabi's looked upward and turns on her Byukugan._

_Hanabi's looked her sides, she sees nothing, to the bottom of them she sees nothing,. .and on the top of them they see Akamaru in a tree looking oddly at the couple. Hinata her last statement with" Even though it's so wrong…" "Don't worry about him he won't tell anyone about us." Hanabi's said with a half-laugh. _

"_I guess, since we've got these two days off I think we should do it in the room, don't you .?"_

"_Hinata, your forever trying to ruin my fun my aren't you?" , "Hanabi you get caught bring your self down not me ok?" ' " Never mind then ". The couple go back stairs to enjoy some more sisterly love_

_together. _

_Hinata was the fist person to reach the top of the stairs followed by Hanabi. Hinata moved backwards on the bed looking at Hanabi. Hanabi appeared behind a corner and seductively walked up to her older sibling, then she place a kiss on her thighs and followed up with a tongue kiss to her Hinata mouth._

_Hinata felt bold this time around she wanted Hanabi to screamed this time. She felt though this time would be like the last go-round, go felt determined to have her way. She slung Hanabi around on the bed and proceed as such to touch nether regions and pinch her clit till it hurt her. No words were said until "Oh God that's hurts " ,came out Hanabi's mouth. ""I wanted it to hurt, that's one" Hinata said lovely. " This was for raping me in the first place". With her words Hanabi was reluctantly horny given the chosen words said by Hinata. Her sis made the mistake of lowering her mouth for another kiss then Hanabi kiss Hinata by biting on her tongue. Hanabi drew blood from the attack. "Wanna play ruff-house, we can play ruff-house" is what Hanabi was thinking. Hinata wasn't gonna give up just that quick. She put a hand inside the front of her panties then two fingers inside Hanabi's 'fly' to her clit, then she widen it as she could, .And she told Hanabi to say mother aloud. She was in so much pain that she did. " Mother !, Mother !, AAAWWWwww!, You hurt me dammit!", "That was a 'love tap', get it 'love tap', anyways, it's 11;00 o'clock we have to be at the Ho'kage HQ in an hour." They stop fondling each other so that Hanabi could answer. "Well then get the hell off me so we can get to work", "Sorry for having a lil' fun with my new project." Hinata got up to get working slippers on and Hanabi did the same. When Hinata goes to open up the windows for a fresh breath a peak out her keen eyesight for on none other but Akamaru still sitting bewilderedly on the same branch they left him on with his eye still on her….._


	3. I Know What You Did

I Know What You Did

"Hinata come out the bathroom, crying isn't gonna make it go away" said Hanabi who was standing out side the door now. "I 'm not crying" Hinata said getting up to approach the door and opening it. "You still love me don't you, I mean that's what you told me last night isn't?" Hanabi asked with open arms to embrace her sister when she opened the door. "Yes I did and I still do" pleaded Hinata as she accepted her sisters embrace. "I love you too…like I said last night I jus' wanted to make you know and love me the way I do you" Hinata said while releasing her sibling. "Lets jus not talk about it though for right now…I need time to get my thoughts together about this ya know?" "I see" Replied Hinata letting her head slightly fall and turn away. "Wanna go to the back yard and train with Neji and I? We planned to meet there this morning after the Jounin party last night" asked Hinata while walking back into the bathroom and turning on the shower. "Sure…I've got nothing planned today and it's my day off anyway" replied Hanabi who approached the bed to take a seat. Hanabi heard the shower go on full blast and the shower door shut, she then lay back with her knees and below hanging off the bed.

"I wonder what she's thinking…I wish I could see inside her thoughts as well as I can see through walls.

That's it! I CAN see through walls! I'm sure she won't mind me taking a peak at her…."

"Byakugan!" Hanabi's visual powers ignite her sight, allowing her full access to the world around her inside and out in shades of hues, blacks, and blues. She turns her head and keys in on the bathroom, then inside the bathroom, then inside the shower in the bathroom, then on Hinata. Damn, she's so pretty, I wish I could be in there with her--

_In side the shower now, Hinata consoles herself;I remember everything now, oh my god! No matter how many times I go over it in my head, it's still amazing to think I did that with my own sister,…I wonder what she's thinking, wait a sec if I know her I bet she's,…--Byakugan! Hinata's sight lights up with the same ferocity as Hanabi's as she turns around in the shower to see none over then the object of her thoughts peering into the shower at her now meeting her eye to eye. _

_"Oh crap! She busted me" thought Hanabi quickly turning around and relinquishing her 'extended visual power' " What a pervert, I know she'd be doing that! …I-I-guess it can't be helped" thought Hinata slowly turning a frown into a smirk. She'll probably come out and--wait what am I scared of? I saw last night and all this morning…" She thought as she turned fiercely back around to glare at a much unexpected result._

_Hinata was no longer in the shower or bathroom at all, Hanabi was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Hinata turn the shower off and quietly leave into the bedroom area. "Are you coming perve?" Hinata snapped with a half smile on her face. "How did you-- yes I'm coming. Said Hanabi over toning her intended statement. "Meet me outside when you get ready" Hinata said placing her now usual training tights and skirt-hoody on. "Uh-yeah, sure" Hanabi replied walking into the bathroom shower. "Oh, and I saw you looking" Hinata smirked at Hanabi before she entered the shower. _

_About an hour later:_

_Hinata and Neji are in the back yard sparring using their Byakugans' and gentle fist combinations._

_Hinata blocks and parries a stomach blow given by Neji who forgets to jump back and get a full body repelling a few feet back into the air then hitting the ground. Now sitting up he says " you're a lot better then you used to be,…It was so easy back then to beat you into submission, I actually have to try to beat you now,….good job." "Not bad yourself Neji-nii-san" said Hinata appreciatively. "If you ask me you both could use some practice" said Hanabi jokingly from the corner of the house starring at the two Jounin._

"_Well I'll acknowledge that I you must be worth some hazing since I didn't see you appear" said Neji smirking at Hinata who returns the smirk as they both lunge visual chakra through their hands. The two Jounin launch quickly at the younger Chunin. "Okokok, I was jus' kidding!" she quickly blurts out while tightly shutting her eyes and 'face guarding' before the both can attack her. They stop dead in front of her, facing each other laughing when Hanabi opens her eyes. "Ass-holes!" Hanabi shouts. "Non-fully trained mouths should remain quiet" exclaimed Neji now turning and walking away toward the sidewalk that leads around the mansion. "I've got some things to handle; I'll leave her up to you Hinata…take care."_

"_O-ok later nii-san" said Hinata who through a half wave in the direction of Neji. Hinata looked at Hanabi with a "oh I remember now!" look on her face and begins to speak. "You're a bit late, why do you always have to take hour long showers and such…I mean what could you possibly have been doing in-- never mind". "Oh, don't you act like that nee-san, I mean, you look surprised" Hanabi said approaching her sister, leaning toward her, and grasping around her neck for a kiss. Hinata reluctantly allowed her torso to be pulled to Hanabi's. "Oh my god, not here, we'll get bus--" interrupted by Hanabi's mouth and tongue she seemingly forgets her thought and returns the embrace of Hanabi. Their two tongues battle for dominance over the other. Heads shifting back and fro with eyes close, the two lose balance and fall in the direction the older ones favor. Hinata mouth quickly finds its way back to Hanabi's and Hanabi accepts by bracing Hinata's face in her hands while she's under her. "This feels so right Hanabi" says interrupting the kiss. _

_The area around them gets suddenly quiet to Hinata's notice._

_To Be Continued…_


	4. i want you to give it all to me

**CHAPTER 4**

**I WANT YOU **

**TO GIVE IT ALL TO ME**

The two get their work shoes and coat on in time enough to meet Shikamaru downstairs because the two could his waiting in their room as if he was there in person. When they got downstairs Hinata broke the silence with a , "How are you Shikamaru?" Shikamaru says "Ever-lovin' tired as ever", As he begins to walk while he performs his trade mark stance while marks with his hands folded behind his head. "Let's go,

already the Ho'kage is waitin' on us" says Shikamaru lifting barley enough to get a good look at Hanabi coming the stairs just now. When the three got up to the stairs of the Ho'kage HQ, they paused for Shikamaru wanted to say something before the two entered into the HQ. "Is it been strange how you two are buddy-buddy now, I mean don't let me stop you all just now becoming friends with each other but 

it's still strange to see you all in the same place at the same time, I mean damn?" Hanabi replies by saying,

"I had a failure to realize what we could teach to each other and that we needed one another, that's all."

After a duration of not talking just walking and pondering all the way to HQ. Arriving at their destination,

Shikamaru decides to break the silence with a piece of his very own 2-cent again, "Ya know, you two should not be so silent the whole trip up here, it leads people to think there's things going on that we don't 

know about,….Hanabi's reply was "What", when Hinata at the same time said "That's not true".

"Now you made all made it look like yell got something going on now, heh…" Replied Shikamaru.

"Let's get upstairs we got some work for you two." He says.

To be continued Later…


End file.
